Freddy meets Harry: Freddy Stalks Again
by Flames In the Dark
Summary: After the hideous clash between worlds, Harry leaves to go back to his uncle and aunt's house, but with Freddy not far behind. Filled with sorrow, acceptance, and nonestop laughs! A Three part series
1. Guess Whose Back?

FREDDY MEETS HARRY 2:

FREDDY STALKS AGAIN

Part One

By: Michael J. Gallant

Based On The Characters Created By

Wes Craven & J.K. Rowling

1

Harry Potter's heart was trembling with sorrow, he hadn't slept for five days, still getting over his battle between him and Fred Charles Krueger: Freddy The Dream Master. Harry was on the Knight Bus heading toward the Dursleys' hoping he they wouldn't care that much that he came home early.

"'Tis you're destination 'Arry Potter," said Stan. Harry got up with a tear falling down his face, he stood up and walked up to Stan and gave him a hug. Stan was very confused but he didn't push him off, he hugged back. After a minute they stopped hugging, Harry got off the bus, said thank you and waved bye, the bus then left.

Harry looked at the sky; the sun was almost completely gone. He walked up to the door, was about to knock on it but Uncle Vernon opened it.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE EARLY!" Uncle Vernon bellowed but his face went to remorse when he saw Harry crying, Uncle Vernon started hugging Harry, Harry was shocked to his bone but didn't resist, he just hugged back.

"Its okay Harry, its okay," Uncle Vernon said, with extreme kindness in his voice that he only gave to Dudley, his son, but he was probably having a good day and probably pretended he was talking to Dudley.

Uncle Vernon led Harry inside in the living room where Aunt Petunia and Dudley were watching TV. Aunt Metunia looked up and was at most shock; she was about to say something.

"Something very bad happened," Uncle Vernon mouthed to Aunt Petunia giving a slight smile when Harry wasn't looking, even Dudley looked remorseful. Aunt Petunia and Dudley stood up and all three of them gave Harry a hug, this scared Harry just a little but he was now with people who he feltloved him.

2

Stan and Ernie were in the Knight Bus; Ernie was driving while Stan was going on about Harry Potter's condition.

Ernie stopped the bus seeing someone waiting for the Knight Bus on the sidewalk. Ernie opened the door, Stan and Ernie looked outside the door and saw someone wearing a black over coat, he or she had a black hood covering their face, all you could see on the person was their left hand, their black over coat and gray eyes coming from behind the black hood.

"Hello," said Stan. "Where you goin' man."

"I need to see Mister Harry Potter, you know where he lives?" asked the dark man, he had a low dark voice.

"Yep, we do so," said Stan. The dark person stepped into the bus with one large step, the door shut behind the dark man.

"Woss your name?" Stan asked politely.

"What's my name," the dark person said.

"Yes, woss your name?" Stan said.

"Uh, my name is… uh. Joker, no, Albus Dingedore," the dark man said.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Stan asked.

"Yah, that guy," said the dark man.

" 'Lease to meet you Sir Albus Dumbledore," said Stan, bowing.

"Sir eh, I think I might just like this," said the dark man.

Stan showed him to his bed. "Can I do anythin else for you Sir Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yah, is anyone else sleepin' on this bus?"

"Onda second floor."

"Really, well where's the quarantines?" the dark man asked.

"The 'ashroom?" Stan asked.

"Yah," said the dark man.

"Its the firs' 'oor on the left, near the stairs," said Stan.

"Thank you, I got to, uh, piss," the dark man said, he walked to the washrooms, when Stan wasn't looking, he went up stairs instead, he walked up the stairs and was shocked at what he saw. He saw Neville Longbottom sleeping the bed closet to him.

"I thought I killed you Fat bastard," the dark man said, he pulled the hood off of his head revealing his burnt face, it was Freddy Krueger, only he had some scars on his face from his defeat from Harry. He had a scar on his right eye, his left ear was gone, blood was going down his mouth, and he slit blood out of his mouth and onto the wall. He pushed his right claw out from under the coat; he also saw Professor Umbridge, Cornelius Fudge, Arthur Weasley (Ron Weasley's father), Percy Weasley (one of Ron's older brothers), and Professor Lupin, and Mad- Eye Moody, all sleeping.

They're heading toward Harry Potter's house to ask him questions about what happened to the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry and take him to the Ministry of Magic, little do they know is that I did it, and I sound like one of those weird Japanese guys in those TV shows where they do more thinking then acting and I'll shut- up now, Freddy thought, with a little grin on his face.

Blah- Blah.

Shut- up Freddy!

You and me areFreddy, dingle-nuts.

SHUT-UP!

Freddy then punched himself in the face and gave himself and bloody nose, he stuck out his toung and started licking the blood.

"There's Lupin who's a werewolf I heard, Mad- Eye Moody who seems to have problems, that bitch Professor Umbridge- isn't there a rooster you can go off and screw," said Freddy, he then looked at the Weasleys. "They all have red hair."

Freddy walked up to Neville Longbottom, he then got an idea.

"You can be useful, but I still don't understand, you were there when I was there, you should be dead," Freddy said, he put his index blade on Neville's skull, Freddy then went into Neville's head, waiting, patently till they get to Harry Potter's head, they should only take a few minutes.

3

Harry woke in the morn, he looked around as if looking for something, but he knew what he was looking for. He pulled the blankets off of him, he stood up and went down stairs where Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were watching TV, Harry found a seat beside Uncle Vernon, he didn't say anything, this usually happened regularly, but Harry thought the reason Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia weren't talking to him because they were afraid of saying something that would make, well, end up like last night. They probably told Dudley not to say anything mean to Harry and don't mention Hogwarts.

Uncle Vernon cleared his throat silently and turned his head, looking at Harry sincerely.

"Um, er, Harry, I'm just asking you I'm not going to freak out on you if you don't tell me, but why are you here early?" Uncle Vernon said making sure he didn't say anything that would upset Harry, he was about to say Voldemort or Dementors but didn't.

"All of my friends at Hogwarts got murdered by Freddy Krueger and Sir Albus Dumbledore gave his life to save me, he made Hogwarts fall on Freddy and him," Harry said, Uncle Vernon's face went deathly white, Aunt Petunia turned to face Harry, he noticed that she was deathly white too, Dudley kept his eyes on the television screen.

"Freddy Krueger?" Uncle Vernon asked petrified.

"Yes," Harry said dully.

"Oh my God, why was he at- at Hogwarts?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"To make people fear him and take me," Harry said.

Now Dudley looked at Harry petrified, Aunt Petunia walked up to the phone, dialed some numbers and said with receiver up to her ear, "Hello. George, you remember Freddy Krueger, he's back."

4

It was night now, Harry was inspected the cops would be over at the house. Dudley was watching Pokemon.

The flashbacks of the past came back to Harry, all the fights he fought against Voldemort, the Basilisk, the Death Eaters, Peter Pettigrew, the Dementors, and more, and the fight between Freddy Krueger cost him all of his friends' lives.

Why God, why God? Harry thought.

There was a knock on the door, Uncle Vernon ran up to the door and opened it, and his face didn't change when he saw Professor Lupin, he said hi, and led him to Harry, he would have been joyful and happy but too many things had happened that kept him from doing that.

"Hello Harry," Lupin said with a half way grin.

"Hi," Harry said dully.

"Can you tell me what happened," Lupin asked.

"Sure," Harry said, he retold the tale that Harry wished was only in a movie or a book, he told Lupin everything, the secrets, his friends dying, Dumbledore sacrificing himself, and Freddy Krueger.

"Harry!" said a voice, Harry looked back and saw Neville Longbottom, Harry got up and gave Neville a hug, Neville was working on getting skinner and it seems he had been doing a good job so far.

Harry stopped hugging him and asked him, "Weren't you killed by Freddy?"

"Dumbledore wanted me to get out of there, he was going to tell you but it seems he didn't tell you in time," Neville said.

5

Dudley was sleeping his bed, snoozing, he was dreaming of everyone in the world giving him a present.

Someone had just gave his book all about Dudley.

"Who plans on readying it?" said someone in a black overcoat and black cape.

"I do, or my Petunia or Vernon," Dudley answered.

"Oh, look at the little fat baby pig, it learned its first words, he's parents' names. Hah, I never knew you knew how to read," said the dark man, Dudley could just barely seeing the dark man's teeth under the hood, his teeth looked as if he hadn't brushed his teeth in sixty years, his teeth were crocked and Dudley could see he was grinning.

"WHAT DO YOU GOT FOR ME?" Dudley yelled.

"This," said the dark man, Dudley saw four 10- inched blades coming out of the right arm of the coat, the dark man pulled the hood off of his head, revealing his burnt face, which had gray eyes, pointy ears and a hooked nose.

"Guess who's back, back again, Freddy's back, tell the dead," said the dark man who really was Freddy Krueger.

"Uh, my henchmen attack the ugly bitch!" Dudley yelled, he saw that Freddy's face was grinning anymore; Freddy had a stone cold look on his burnt face.

Then about a hundred people surrounded Freddy, then all of them jumped on his.

"Not again," Freddy said right before the hundred of people landed on him, Dudley was grinning but it was short notice when he saw blood pouring out of the dog pile.

Dudley then saw a Freddy's claw burst out of someone's back, the claw started pushing each side away from the other side, Freddy then crawled out of the hole in the guy's back, he stood up, right beside the dog pile.

"Hah Dudley, if you can, spell dog backwards," Freddy said now grinning.

Dudley did so and said, "God."

Freddy pointed one of the blades at his own face and said, "This is God, and you are a dog, well then again, I've seen pigs that look better then you so you aren't the dog, you're deformed pig."

Freddy raised his claw; Dudley turned around and started running, with Freddy right behind him.

Uncle Vernon walked up stairs, to check up on Dudley, he didn't feel comfortable with the wizards and witches in his house, but he knew he would have to deal with it.

Vernon opened up Dudley's door and looked in, he saw Freddy Krueger (still wearing the black overcoat) hovering over Dudley, Freddy then looked at Vernon.

"You have an average Yokosuna here 'Uncle' Vernon," Freddy said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have coffee before I go to bed," Vernon said, he then say blood burst out of Dudley's stomach. Dudley was dead.

Vernon shut the door and ran down stairs, he ran into the kitchen and yelled, "HE'S HERE!"

He's dead, it can't be him, Harry thought, but it was, he heard foot- steps going down very quickly, everybody was waiting to see him at the bottom of the stairs, but they didn't see him. But Harry heard a scream, he jerked back and saw Freddy Krueger crawling on the ceiling, he had stabbed Aunt Petunia in the neck.

Freddy pointed his blade at someone and said, "You."

"Me?" Lupin said.

"No, him," Freddy said.

"Me?" said Mad- Eye Moody.

"No you!" Freddy yelled.

"Me?" Neville said.

"NO! YOU!" Freddy bellowed.

"Me?" said Professor Umbridge.

Freddy's face looked as if he was irritated.

"Harry Potter, okay people, I was pointing at Harry Potter, is any of you sitting down at the kitchen table. How could you guys think I was pointing at you when I was pointing nowhere near you," Freddy said.

"Are you Freddy Krueger?" Professor Umbridge.

Freddy jumped off the ceiling and landed and his black shoes.

"No, I'm Mary Poppins, can't you tell," Freddy said sarcastically, he put his hand and claw into the air, he started flapping his fingers and blades up and down, and started dancing around the table singing "Chim- chimney."

After dancing around the table for the second time, he stopped when he was where he was in the kitchen.

"By the Ministry of Magic, you have to come with us for you're trial, and Azkaban will take you if you lose you're trial Mister Krueger," Professor Umbridge said, Freddy watched her dumbly.

"Uh, I'm going there anyway, but I don't think I'm going to do that stupid trial, last time I had a trial my Ma committed suicide, so no thanks," Freddy said, grinning when he saw Professor Umbridge's face.

"Are you saying no to me you piece of filth," Professor Umbridge said.

"Yes I am saying no to you old bag, what did you do, still skin from a dead person and put it on, well if you think that's a fashion statement you got a lot to learn," Freddy said, grinning when he saw her face turn red.

Umbridge raised her wand and pointed it at Freddy's face, a white light burst out of her wand and went flying toward Freddy's face, Freddy just moved his head to the right, the light missed Freddy and hit the window, smashing it.

"That was great, round of applause," Freddy said, clapping his claw and hand.

Harry got a knife from the sink quietly, he then through it at Freddy, the knife hit him, and Freddy looked down and noticed that the knife was only 3mm from stabbing him in the crotch.

Everybody ran to the door, Harry was outside when he saw Uncle Vernon standing by the door.

"Uncle Vernon come on!" Harry yelled, but Uncle Vernon didn't budge one bit.

"He killed my son, he killed my wife, now he has me to deal with," Uncle Vernon said, he shut the door and locked it, Harry ran to the bus and the bus went off.

Freddy ran to the door and tried opened it but couldn't, he looked out the window on the door and saw the bus drive off.

"DAMN IT!" Freddy yelled, he heard a crack; he looked behind himself and saw Vernon holding large kitchen knives in each hand.

"Come and get me asshole," Vernon said, he started walking toward Freddy Krueger;who as wellwalked towardVernon too.

Vernon stabbed Freddy in the chest about twelve times till Freddy stabbed Vernon in the stomach.

"The thing about pain, is to stop feeling it," Freddy said, he pulled back his claw and raised it over Vernon, the blood on the claw dripped onto Vernon's face. Freddy then threw his clawup toward Vernon's face.

To Be Continued

Be sure to read the second part in the three part series.


	2. Drink Milk, Love Life

FREDDY MEETS HARRY 2:

FREDDY STALKS AGAIN

Part 2

By Michael J. Gallant

Based On The Characters Created By

Wes Craven and J.K. Rowling.

6

Harry was trying to get the idea that his uncle died out of his head; maybe he's still alive somehow. But why was Harry feeling sad for Uncle Vernon, he was usually an asshole, but he was nice, extremely nice.

"Uh, guys, we might just have a little problem," Arthur Weasley said, everyone ran to the back of the bus, opened the red door and saw Freddy Krueger chasing the bus like a dog.

"How do you call this a little problem?" Mad- Eye Moody asked.

"Hah, I don't get out much," Arthur replied with.

"You work at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office in the Ministry of Magic," Mad- Eye said defensively.

"Uh just shut- up," Arthur said, they looked outside and saw Freddy running quicker toward the bus.

"Someone get you're wand!" Mad- Eye yelled.

"Got it," Lupin said, he had his wand in his hand, he pointed it at Freddy and said, "Waddiwas!"

A force like a bullet went soaring toward Freddy, but he just moved out of the way.

"Uh oh," Lupin said, Freddy jumped into the air and went soaring toward the Knight Bus. "HOLD ON!"

The bus gave a hard jerk, Neville ran up stairs and back down the stairs, with a petrified look.

"He's cutting through the ceiling," Neville said.

Everyone got they're wands ready and aimed them at the stairs, but nothing for two minutes.

Ernie drove quietly and skilled, making sure not to cut the pavement, but then a claw burst from the ceiling and grabbed Ernie by the neck, it then pulled Ernie from his driver's seat and through the small hole, blood burst out of Ernie's body when the claw tried pulling him through the small metallic hole, Ernie's arm were cut off the body in the process, blood dripped from the hole.

Harry went deathly white when he heard the screams that belonged to Ernie he wasn't going to survive.

Ernie's head then popped through the hole, a burnt hand was holding his skull.

"Look at me, I'm the stupid bus driver!" chortled Freddy Krueger joyfully the head fell to the ground, the bus swerved left to right.

Freddy slipped through the hole and in front of everybody.

Arthur ran up to Freddy and punched him the face.

"Wow! Good hittin' Tex. Now my turn," Freddy said, he then stabbed Arthur in the crotch. "Oh, thank God that's not happening to me."

Freddy opened the door, and kneeled down near the opened door, he then put Arthur's face on the wheel, blood poured all over Freddy's face, Freddy then let go of the corpse. Freddy turned around and got punched in the face by Harry, and then Mad- Eye kicked Freddy out of the bus and onto the road. Stan got into the driver's side and started driving the bus, quietly.

"Is he dead?" Neville asked.

"He's dead all right, but not finished off," Mad- Eye said.

7

Two hours went by, Harry had asked Stan how long till they get to the Ministry of magic and he replied with, "Shood be nother two hours."

So Harry sat back and tried to think of something else that wasn't his past, he was trying to think of Soccer.

Freddy stood up and started robbing his head, but then a black Mercedes drove up to Freddy, he watched the car confused.

Then two people walked out of the car, a women and a boy.

"You two have a very nice car there," Freddy said, but then the man pulled a .22 rifle from behind and shot Freddy in the arm, blood squirted out of Freddy's arm.

The women dug in her pocket and pulled out a 9mm pistol and started shooting Freddy in the chest.

The women and man ran up to Freddy and started pounding on him, the man then grabbed his feet and dragged Freddy to the back of the car, the women dug in the trunk and…

They're going to put me in the trunk. SWEET! Freddy thought, but they didn't the women pulled out twenty feet long rope and two feet long rope, they tied Freddy's arms together and they tied the twenty- foot long rope around his feet, and they tied the other end to the Mercedes' taillight.

"Hah, guys, can you drive me to number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London or someplace near there please," Freddy said, but they probably didn't listen, they got in the Mercedes and drove off dragging Freddy behind them.

They made sure they drove over large rock and curves.

8

The Knight Bus stopped and everyone got off the bus except Harry and Stan, Harry noticed that he was crying.

"Ernie Prang and Stan Shunpike were the bes of friends," Stan said as if he was telling a story that didn't have a happy ending. "Why did tat bastard kill 'im, my bes friend, why?"

Harry watched him cry for a couple of seconds, and then replied to Stan but when he did, his voice sounded as if he was about to cry too.

"I don't know why, I don't know why God created him, I don't know why God let's there be bad things in this world, but I know one thing, we have one thing Krueger doesn't have, we have blood filled heart, he may wound us by what he does or did, but he can never get our hearts, even when we die, we go somewhere he can't go to. Heaven," Harry said, he gave Stan a hug and he hugged back, they hugged for about two minutes. Harry then got off the bus, said good- bye and waved to Stan, but Harry got scared when he saw the Knight Bus turn around and started heading toward where Freddy was dropped off.

Mad- Eye and Lupin walked up to Harry and told him Stan would be alright, they started walking toward the Ministry of Magic.

9

Freddy was still being dragged behind the Mercedes; he used the blades on his claw the slice the rope cm by cm, then he finally cut the rope that tied his hand hands, he grabbed the rope that tied around his feet, he cut it but held onto it, he climbed up the rope toward the car.

He finally got to the car and climbed on top of it. He thrust his claw through the top of the car and stabbed the women in the skull, blood was now all over his claw, he grabbed the man and pulled him through the hole, but this time the hole was large enough to squeeze the man through.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Freddy bellowed he's right eye started twitching non- stop it was kind of humorous.

"I am George Sullivan, he you killed my daughter," George said.

"Nancy Thomson?" Freddy asked.

"No," George said.

"Tina Gray?"

"No."

"Kristin Parker?"

"NO!" George yelled.

"Alice Johnson, wait, she's still alive, huh, just tell me I kill so many people I can't keep count!" Freddy said.

"The very first person you killed was my eight- year- old daughter you bastard!" George yelled.

"You're still on about that, that happened like thirty years ago, get over it. Adopt, or have a fifth honeymoon by looking at you. Wait a minute, if that women was driving, who's driving now?" Freddy said he then through George off of the car, he squeezed through the hole, got on the driver's side, put on the seatbelt and started driving.

"I have no clue how long it's been since I drove, I think it was when I drove into John Doe with the bus while he was dreaming, but at least I didn't kill him. WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?" Freddy bellowed he punched himself and gave himself and bloody nose, he licked the blood and started heading toward the Ministry of Magic, but he would first stop at number twelve, Grimmauld Place and the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, or were they the same place, Freddy couldn't remember.

10

Harry Potter sat down in a room in the Ministry of Magic with Neville in the room and Neville did lose some weight.

"Harry, I didn't want to tell you this but every since Hogwarts was destroyed, Dementors are guarding the Ministry of Magic, and remember the lost prophecy?" Neville said worriedly.

"Yah," Harry said.

"Well remember Voldemort couldn't attack you if you are with the Dursleys for some time and Voldemort couldn't get you around Dumbledore, and now the Dursleys and Dumbledore are dead now he can come after you when ever he wants to," Neville said, Harry didn't think of Voldemort much, now he had to worry about the Dementors, Voldemort but worse of all, he had to worry about Freddy Krueger.

Harry saw a Dementor walk by the room; a cold petrifying feeling went through Harry's body.

Harry then saw Percy Weasley (a Weasley brother) ran into the room with a pitch white look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked.

"The Black house has been burnt down!" Percy said.

Harry knew exactly who it was, it was Freddy Krueger, he most be heading toward them right now.

There was a large crack and Harry heard someone yell, "WHO IS IT!"

Harry got up and ran out of the room, he saw people burst into flames, Harry looked around violently, he didn't see Freddy.

"Harry Potter," said a ghostly voice.

"Oh my God," Harry said, he knew who it was, it wasn't Freddy Krueger, it was Lord Voldemort.

Freddy drove it peacefully; he drove away from the Black house, what he did to it why would he stay there, he drove toward the Ministry of Magic, he looked ahead and saw it, thank God he started driving off road Freddy thought to himself, he parked the car, he got out and started walking toward the Ministry of Magic.

He saw 2 Dementor at the entrance, he got himself ready, he walked up to the door, it was a good thing he still had that black over coat and cape, he put the hood over his face.

"Uh, yah, eastern pellets," Freddy said in a low voice trying to talk like a cowboy, he started walking toward the entrance but one of the Dementors put its arm (which was covered in black clothing) popped in front of Freddy, indicating to him he wasn't allowed in.

Freddy kneeled down and started wobbling underneath the Dementor's arm, but then the other Dementor put its arm in front of Freddy again.

"Okay," Freddy said, he punched the Dementor on his right in the face and stabbed the other one in the stomach, he jumped back and through off his cape and over coat. He made fists and taunted the Dementors.

"You want some of this?" Freddy asked, but then one of the Dementors punched him the face.

"Okay that was cheep, okay I'm ready," Freddy said, the other Dementor punched him in the face.

"Okay that's it," Freddy said, he started punching and stabbing the Dementor that punched him first, he then kicked it in the chest and it went two metres back, he turned to the other Dementor and grabbed its hood and pulled it off of its head.

"Wow!" Freddy said, he put the hood back over the Dementor's face and said, "you keep the hood on okay."

The Dementor then wrapped its arms around Freddy giving him a bear hug; it then moved its face closer to Freddy's face.

"You sick bastard, you're trying to kiss me!" Freddy yelled but then he remembered that the Dementor's kill you or something like that when they kiss you.

"No you don't!" Freddy yelled, he put his claw on the Dementor's face and started pushing it away. He stabbed it right in the face, Freddy pulled back his claw and noticed that gray blood was dripping from his claw; he made a very awkward look at the Dementor.

He started stabbing the Dementor all over its body, he then slammed the Dementor's head into the wall as hard as he could, he crushed what ever kind of skull the creature had, he then through it away.

"That's why you should drink you're milk," Freddy said, he turned around and walked into the Ministry of Magic, but the entrance.

11

Harry and Neville were trying to find somewhere safe, but couldn't, they had Tonks, Mad- Eye Moody, Lupin, and the rest holding Voldemort off but they couldn't hold him off for long.

Harry and Neville ran into a hall trying to get out, but fell back when they saw what they saw.

"Hello boys," Freddy said. "I never did thank you for making Hogwarts fall on me."

Harry and Neville got up and started running in the other direction.

"HAH! I STILL GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU HARRY!" Freddy yelled behind the two boys. Harry and Neville ran further into the Ministry of Magic; they ran into the center of the building.

"Hello Harry Potter!" said a low raspy voice in front of them, it was Voldemort, he looked worse then ever, he had only one eye, his left hand was gone, his right leg was holding on by a limb, he only had one ear, half his mouth was gone, his head was cut open, blood was coming out of his stomach and mouth and head.

Harry and Neville turned around but saw Freddy Krueger standing only three meters away from them, and Voldemort was five meters away from them. There was nowhere to hide or go, they were cornered, Freddy on one end and Voldemort on the other end.

Voldemort looked at Freddy and said, "Not you again."

"Oh, you're afraid of me aren't yah chicken shit!" Freddy said.

Freddy and Voldemort started walking toward each other, and Harry and Neville were between them both.

To Be Continued

Be sure to read the third part in the three part series.


	3. Supreme Evil

Freddy Meets Harry 2:

Freddy Stalks Again

Part 3

By: Michael J. Gallant

Based On The Characters Created By:

Wes Craven & J.K. Rowling 

12

"Uh oh," Harry said as he saw Freddy and Voldemort heading toward him, Freddy raised his claw high into the air.

"So still have that piece of shit Krueger?" Voldemort asked and saw the angry look on Freddy's face.

"You never said it was a piece of shit when it started to slice and dice you," Freddy said. Freddy jumped at Voldemort but he moved before Freddy landed on him, Freddy turned around and was punched in the face by Voldemort; Freddy kneed Voldemort in the stomach.

Freddy stabbed Voldemort in left eye with his claw.

"You always did say I was weak until you started getting you're ass whopped," Freddy said.

Neville started to run but he noticed that Harry was standing there.

"Harry, come on!" Neville yelled out to Harry.

"I have to make sure they both die," Harry said, watching the fight.

Freddy kicked Voldemort in the face, Voldemort through a punch but Freddy just moved his head, Freddy started to stick his blades down Voldemort's throat.

"If you're the all powerful Lord Voldemort, why are you getting you're ass whopped by me?" Freddy asked with a grin, he then turned his attention to Harry, he pulled his claw out of Voldemort's mouth and started walking toward Harry but Voldemort punched him in the back, Freddy turned around and grabbed Voldemort's mouth, he then slammed Voldemort's face into the wall five times, the second time there was a snap! Freddy had broke Voldemort's jaw.

"Get on my back you!" Freddy yelled, he stabbed Voldemort in the nose; Freddy then threw Voldemort face first into the wall. Freddy then walked up to Harry.

"Remember that dog you saw back in grade three, was it a boy?" Freddy asked Harry with a large grin.

"Yes," Harry said and saw Freddy's gray eyes widen.

"Well, seems like he's a son of a bitch, get it, he's a son of a female dog and you call female dogs a bitch. HA! HA!" Freddy chortled, but then Harry kneed Freddy right in the crotch, he turned around and started running.

"CHEAP SHOT JACKASS!" Freddy bellowed, "being the all powerful Dream Master hurts."

"FREESE KRUEGER!" yelled Alastor (Mad- Eye) Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Dolores Umbridge, Emmeline Vance, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones.

"What do you bitches want?" Freddy said, but then Fred and George Weasley jumped on his back, Charlie and Bill Weasley grabbed his legs, Molly Weasley grabbed his ears, Percy grabbed his nose.

"WHAT THE #$ DO YOU GUYS WANT!" Freddy yelled.

"YOU KILLER RON, ARTHUR AND ALL OF THOSE INNICENT PEOPLE YOU ASSHOLE!" Molly yelled.

"Oh that, you got me worried there, I thought it was something important," Freddy said, everyone's faces (except Voldemort's and Freddy's face) went very red, then all the Weasleys' started kicking and punching Freddy, his eyes changed from gray to red, he then sliced Fred and George's head off, he then stabbed Bill and Charlie in the femur and stabbed Percy in the neck.

He grabbed Molly by the neck and pulled her face toward his, he grinned, then he stabbed her in the chest, the blood of Weasleys went all over Freddy, he stood up and looked around him and saw the corpses of the Weasleys surrounding him.

He looked up with hateful eyes and started walking toward the other wizards and witches, they raised their wands but it was no use, Umbridge shot a blow bolt at Freddy but he put his claw in front of his face, the bolt hit the clay and bounced off of it and hit Umbridge in the face, the bolt melted her face, she was dead.

"Hello," Freddy said, he walked up to the others and raised his claw and…

13

"HURRY UP HARRY!" Neville yelled, they ran to the road when they saw Freddy Krueger standing in front of them holding head, the heads were the head of the wizards he had just killed.

"Harry, I've been meaning to tell you something," Freddy said.

"What?" Harry said.

"This is all a dream, you're still lying in you're bed at Hogwarts, everyone here and back at Hogwarts are dreaming the exact same things, they're eyes are watching you," Freddy said.

"That means they are still alive," Neville said.

"Not exactly, some are dead and some aren't, you'll have to see for yourselves, leave it to me to make the biggest twists in this story," Freddy said with a large grin.

"You're lying!" Harry yelled.

"Didn't you wonder how you're wand was in you're pocket when you woke up, didn't you wonder how I did all of those fancy moves, like this one," Freddy said, he snapped his fingers and all the heads of everyone he had killed was all over the place. "See, this is all a dream where I put everyone who was dreaming, dreaming the exact same thing you were, my newest thing I've done so far, I think."

Harry then punched Freddy in the face, Harry and Neville started running but before Neville got far Freddy stabbed him in the stomach, then all of Neville's insides fell out.

"Now that's what I call-"

"SHUT- UP! YOU KILLED NEVILLE YOU BASTARD!" Harry yelled with great anger.

"Now do you believe me, didn't you wonder how when you fainted you had a dream of me, think about!" Freddy yelled.

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" Harry yelled.

"You have to believe it, or not, all the freaks that I've killed, I'll own their souls," Freddy said.

Harry ran down the road with Freddy not that far behind, but then the Knight Bus appeared out of nowhere and hit Freddy, Harry turned around and saw Stan dancing around, but then Freddy appeared behind him and sliced Stan's neck, blood streamed out of Stan's neck all over Freddy's claw.

Freddy started laughing but then two Dementors appeared behind him, they were the same two Dementors that fought him earlier, one of them grabbed Freddy's right arm and the other grabbed his left arm.

"How did you do that?" Freddy asked but then they grabbed his legs and started getting ready to throw Freddy through the windshield.

"Wait a minute guys can't we talk about this like mature freaks?" Freddy asked but then they threw him through the windshield, Freddy landed hard on the road in front of Harry, he had glass in his skull.

Freddy looked at Harry and grinned.

"Me, Voldemort, those Dementors and you are the only freaks alive right now that know this is all a dream," Freddy said.

"AND ME!" yelled a voice, Freddy looked at where the voice came from and saw George Sullivan holding a spaz shotgun, he cocked it and aimed it at Freddy and pulled the trigger, bullets collided into Freddy's flesh and made him go flying.

The Dementors walked closer to Freddy but then Voldemort closed-lined them to the ground. George aimed the shotgun at Voldemort, cocked it and pulled the trigger; the bullets seemed to stop right before they hit Voldemort who was grinning, the bullets turned around facing Harry, the bullets then soared toward Harry, but George pushed Harry out of the way but he couldn't move in time, the bullets pierced through the flesh and dip into his chest, he jumped back by the force of the bullets, Harry ran up to the fallen George and saw blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Take him out of this world," George said gurgling blood out of his mouth, he turned his head away from Harry and stopped breathing, he was dead now.

Harry stood up and saw that the Dementors stood up too, Freddy was on one side, Voldemort was on the other side, and Harry was on the other side and so was the two Dementors. Then they all started walking toward each other, but then they all started bare hugging each other.

"WAKE ME UP!" Harry screamed as he had his feet on the on of the two Dementors' feet, he kept his hands on Freddy and Voldemort.

"WAKE ME UP!" Harry yelled again, there was a large flash and then the sky went dark, a black hole appeared in the sky and started sucking everything up, it even started pulling the five freak ball, they went into the air still clamping on each other, they all started screaming as they were in sky heading toward the black hole, then they went in it, then there was a large cracking sound and then a large flash of light.

14

Harry raised his fist and through it and hit Ron in the face.

"OU! Why did you do that?" Ron said rubbing his hand on his cheek.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts, where else?" Ron said.

"So all of it didn't happen," Harry said, Harry looked behind Ron and saw Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnigan; Harry also saw Freddy Krueger, Voldemort and the two Dementors bare hugging each other.

"I don't think we're in the Ministry of Magic anymore Freddy and freak one and two," Voldemort said.

"WE'RE IN HOGWARTS!" Freddy yelled.

Dean, Neville and Seamus jumped up by the shout looked at the four freaks and started screaming, then the four freaks started screaming, Harry started screaming then Ron looked back and started screaming also, they started screaming for three minutes, the girl barged into the room probably because of the screams, the saw the four freaks and started screaming also.

"CAN I ASK YOU GUYS A QUESTION?" Freddy screamed, when there was no reply to the question he screamed again. "WHY ARE WE ALL SCREAMING LIKE SCHOOL GIRLS?"

Then everyone stopped screaming but Harry and his friend and all the boys and girls ran out of the room and started running out of the room, Voldemort sank into the ground like a ghost and disappeared into the ground, Freddy started dancing and chasing the girls and boys with the two Dementors not that far behind.

15

All the teachers, the children and ghosts were in the Great Hall, Harry told the story to Dumbledore who was still alive.

"HELLO!" Freddy yelled, holding onto a star on the illusion ceiling.

"But that's impossible, the-" Hermione Granger began but was rudely interrupted.

"SHUT- UP! WE KNOW THE STARS ARE AN ILLUSION! WE DON'T HAVE TO HEAR THIS AGAIN!" Freddy yelled, he jumped off the star and landed onto the two Dementors arms, Freddy got startled by this.

"How did you do that?" Freddy said, but then Voldemort appeared behind the Dementors and punched them in the back of the heads, the Dementors through Freddy into the air and stumbled away, Freddy punched Voldemort in the face as he was going up, Voldemort jumped back and Freddy landed on his feet.

"TAH DAH!" Freddy yelled putting his right arm facing the ground and his left arm facing the ceiling.

Everyone just looked at him in a strange look.

"Tough crowd tough crowd," Freddy said, he was then punched over the head by Voldemort Freddy stood up and flung his claw at his face and cutting Voldemort's face, Voldemort fell to the ground with blood dripping down his deformed face.

"I thought I broke you're jaw!" Freddy yelled, he looked around and saw everyone saying they dreamt of that. Freddy said, "Harry please tell them the twist."

Harry told them everything.

"Not completely true," Voldemort said, but then Freddy turned around and kicked the fallen Voldemort in the face, probably braking Voldemort's jaw more.

"Lets all thing 'Blue' by Eiffel 65," Freddy said and started singing "Blue" by Eiffel 65

"SHUT- UP KRUEGER!" Harry yelled as Voldemort was standing.

"The name's Freddy, okay you little four eyes prick who has a scar shaped like a N, I don't care what you say, it doesn't look like a lightning bolt, it looks like a N!" Freddy yelled.

"Uh, and you and me did so much work on that scar," Voldemort said standing behind Freddy, he turned around and was punched in the face by Voldemort, Freddy fell to the ground.

"All of you are still kind a sleeping, in this world between sleep and awake so really you all are asleep but awake," Voldemort said, then the Dementors grabbed Voldemort's shoulders through him up (still holding his shoulders) and slammed his face into the ground.

Harry turned around and saw the look on the Head Master Albus Dumbledore, his face turn red, and why not he loathes Voldemort and Dementors, and now Freddy Krueger and they all are standing in front of him.

Freddy stood up and said, "You and me baby ain't nothing but freaks so lets do it like they do it on the horror channel."

He stabbed the Dementors in the face, and grey blood oozed on his claw, Freddy turned his head toward the crowd and said, "That's what happens when you have aids."

The Dementors rose up their skeleton like claws and made a fist and punched Freddy in the face, he recovered quickly and punched them in the face, and they punched again.

"Okay let's play like that," Freddy said he snapped his fingers.

"Round one!" the ref yelled, Freddy and the two Dementors were in a boxing ring, the Dementors were in one end and Freddy was in the other. The Dementors had boxing gloves on; Freddy had a boxing glove on his left hand and had his claw on his right hand.

The Dementors looked around in confusion, but before they found out, Freddy punched them in the face, the Dementors started punching him at the same time about thirty times in the face. After that the Dementors lifted Freddy off the ground and through him out of the ring.

"No grabbing, Freddy wins!" the ref yelled, the Dementors looked at the ref and started walking toward him, they grabbed him and kissed him, they let go and the ref fell to the ground motionless and not breathing.

The boxing ring vanished. So did the ref and the boxing gloves.

Harry ran out of the crowd and punched Freddy in the face, Harry told everyone to get outside, everyone did; Harry ran out of the room and let Fluffy out of the corridor, the giant three- headed dog ran down the corridors looking but couldn't find the Dementors, or Voldemort, or Freddy.

Harry ran outside where everyone was waiting for him, he was in shock at what he saw; he saw Aragog and hundred of his sons and daughters coming out of the Forbidden Woods with Ronan and the rest of the centaurs came out, it seemed all of the creatures that lived in the woods came out, werewolves, vampires, and all of the other creature. Then all of the Ministry of Magic came, and all of the wizards and witches came, every last one, the owls, rats, cats, dogs, all the animals came also and the goblins, the Hippogriffs, dragons, the house elves, every last things, (that wasn't the Muggles) came there.

"Wow!" Harry said, he ran up to Ron and said, "How did everyone hear about this?"

"They didn't, they felt an evil force so they came," Ron said with a little grin that faded when he heard "Young and the Hopeless" by Good Charlotte, teenage Muggle singers only it wasn't them, they saw Voldemort the Dementors fighting so it wasn't them singing.

Freddy Krueger walked out of the woods quietly rubbing his head.

Those Dementors through hard, Freddy thought. They through me right through the wall and I landed into the Forbidden Woods.

Freddy then noticed that he was behind everyone; he walked up to the guy in the very back and whispered in his ear.

"What are we looking at?" Freddy whispered in Hegrid's ear.

"We're looking for Voldemort, the Dementors and Freddy Krueger, Voldemort and the Dementors are in front of us, now we're trying to find Freddy," Hegrid whispered back not knowing that he was talking to Freddy.

"Well," Freddy said with a glorious face. "You guys are looking in the wrong direction, I'm right here."

Hegrid swung around and punched Freddy in the face, he yelled out Freddy coordinates and everyone looked at Freddy. Freddy ran round the huge crowd to Voldemort and the Dementors.

"So let me get this, you're all here because of us. Oh I'm so flattered," Freddy said with a grin. "But I will leave with Moldy- shorts over here and Grim Reaper looking one and two on one condition."

"What?" Dumbledore yelled out in anger.

"All I want is Harry Potter okay," Freddy said.

"NO!" Dumbledore yelled at Freddy.

"Why not?" Freddy asked.

"YOU AREN"T TAKING HARRY! HE IS NOT YOU'RE PROPERTY! HE IS HIIS OWN!" Dumbledore yelled.

"How do you?" Freddy asked. "I could be his birth father, you don't know for sure."

Then everyone gave Freddy the evil eye.

"Okay, okay I'm not his birth father, but don't you see a resemblance?" Freddy asked but then the Dementors punched him over the head, Freddy did a flip and kicked the Dementors in the face, he went flying toward Harry, he punched everyone around Harry away, he landed on Harry who fell on his back and had Freddy on top of him, Freddy raised his claw into the air.

"THIS ENDS NOW BITCH!" Freddy yelled but then all the kids grabbed his arm. "LET GO OF ME!"

Harry raised his arm but Freddy remaining arm held Harry's arm down, Freddy's eyes went red and he jumped off of Harry and into the air, 8 feet in the air, he started slashing some of the people or pushed them away, he saw Voldemort and the Dementors fighting, when Freddy landed back on Harry no one grabbed his claw now.

But then Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom jumped on Freddy; Harry got up and started running inside Hogwarts with everyone else alive.

"Is Flint and Justine still alive?" Harry asked Dumbledore, he nodded his head, Harry's first idea he thought to himself was the dumbest idea in the world, but that's where he got the silvery sword which had the words Godric Griffindor, he told Dumbledore his idea, he said it was insane but do it, he told Harry he would get some help along the way.

Harry ran to the girl's toilets and-

SPEAK IN ENGLISH BUDDY! WHO EVER IS READING THIS I'M SORRY FOR THIS IDIOT! ITS GIRL'S WASHROOMS! Freddy yelled.

Okay, Harry ran to the "girl's washrooms" is that better.

Yep.

Harry ran to the girl's washrooms, toilets, and said "Open up" to the sink and it did so.

Freddy had just thrown Harry's friends off of him and started chasing after Harry with Voldemort and the two Dementors not that far behind, but he was intercepted by all the creatures, wizards and witches, they raised their wands and aimed the wands at Freddy.

"Not again," Freddy said, but then blue lights burst out of the wands at very fast speeds and Freddy did his best dodging, but then he through his upper body back toward the ground (like The Matrix) and dodged the bullet like light but one hit him in the crotch.

DING- DONG!

"OU!" Freddy yelled, he jumped up and started running toward the creatures, wizards and witches and started killing them but left some alive, he then started chasing Harry into the girl's toile-

I mean, the girl's washrooms, he saw that the sink had opened up and there was a large tunnel in it going down.

"Well, I'm already dead, what do I got to lose," Freddy said, he jumped into the dark tunnel and into the Chamber of Secrets.

16

Harry waited for Freddy where he had fought the Basilisk all those years ago, he saw Freddy enter the arena, and saw that he had some bones sticking into him, they weren't Freddy's bones sticking in him.

"You could have told me there was pointed bones at the end of the tunnel," Freddy said, he started walking toward Harry but then Voldemort kicked him in the back, Freddy swung and around and sliced Voldmort's head off, then some red lights poured out of Voldemort's corpse, but then the corpse ingenerated, Freddy walked out of the chamber and came back in with one of the two Dementor's head, he through the head down and started walking toward Harry.

Harry was ready for the sword to appear in front of him but nothing, but then he realized that he needed the Sorting Hat to do that, he was domed.

Freddy grabbed onto Harry's collar and lifted him off of the ground.

"You die today Mister Harry Potter," Freddy said but then he jumped back, he through Harry away, Harry looked at where he was looking and saw the Basilisk coming out of the mouth of mouth of the statue, Harry kept his eyes from looking at the serpent because if you look into its eyes face to face, you will die, but if you see its eyes in the water, or in a mirror, or a ghost you will only get Petrified. But he kept his eyes from looking at the Basilisk.

"I'm shouldn't look in you're eyes eh well," Freddy said, he looked right into the serpent's black eyes and nothing.

"Oh its not the Basilisk, its old Voldemort in the form of it well," Freddy said, he started stabbing it but then it bit down on Freddy's left arm and lifted him off of the ground and started swinging him left to right.

"Oh, you wanna play like that, I'll play too!" Freddy yelled, he stabbed the serpent in each of its eyes, popping its eyes, Freddy then stabbed himself in the stomach, there was a large flash and Freddy turned into a large orange snake, which resembled a python only he was orange with scars and the head looked like Freddy's head only larger. Freddy started biting the serpent and started ripping it to shreds, killing Voldemort, Freddy then bit the serpent's head off and smashed it into the wall, smashing the skull oozing out blood, the serpent collapsed and then again red lights poured out of the serpent's body.

Freddy turned his attention to Harry he bit down on Harry's leg and started putting Harry's body in his mouth, when Freddy reached Harry stomach Harry saw Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix flying in holding the Sorting hat, she dropped the hat on Freddy's head, then the Sorting hat yawned.

"Lets see," the Sorting Hat said. "This guy belongs in a choo- Koo bin."

Freddy wheeled his head up spitting out Harry and the hat landed beside Harry; Fawkes started attacking Freddy's face, Freddy turned back into his regular form and started swatting at the golden bird.

"Get down here you stupid bird!" Freddy yelled, Harry saw something silver in the hat, it was the sword, Harry pulled it out and held it defensively, he ran toward Freddy and swung it at Freddy but he punched it out of Harry's hands with his claw.

Harry couldn't get to it in time, he started climbing up the statue with Freddy chasing him, and Freddy almost grabbed Harry's foot, Harry got to the top and ran to the other side, he couldn't climb back down, he saw Freddy climb up and the last Dementor climb up, he looked at Harry thinking to rid of Harry of him, or be the good guy and go after Freddy, it jumped at Freddy and kissed him on the cheek, Freddy started slicing the Dementor into hundred of pieces.

"Its just you and me now Harry," Freddy said, Harry through a punch but Freddy moved his face and punched him in the face, Freddy then started punching Harry, he punched Harry about twenty times till he fell to the ground, Freddy then punched Harry twelve times in the face and stomach, Harry started coughing out blood, Harry tried his best to get away from Freddy but he was to quick.

Harry crawled to the front of the statue and saw the fifty foot drop that would kill him, he looked over and was punched five more times and stabbed in the arms, legs and shoulders, Freddy stabbed Harry in the stomach.

Freddy raised his claw into the air and announced, "times over times, now you lose and I win. SAY GOODNIGHT HARRY!"

Harry was ready to die but then he saw Fawkes hovering behind Freddy holding the sword, she dropped it beside Harry, Harry flung his hands at the sword and brought it to his side, he then withdrew it from his side and into Freddy's mouth, it went into Freddy's mouth and out the back of his head, red blood was dripping from the sword, but then the red blood turned into orange blood, Freddy started shaking and moving, his whole entire body went orange, Freddy's body then blew up splattering blood everywhere.

Harry sighed with relief but then felt intense pain in his whole body, he was dying, he then saw a white light, and saw Fawkes walk up to his wound and cried, the tears went onto Harry's wound, steam rose from the wounds and then wounds disappeared. Phoenix tears cure wounds.

Harry got up and looked around, he saw Freddy's bladed glove, it started twitching, but Harry stepped on it, snapping the glove in two.

Harry turned around and grabbed onto Fawkes' tail, she started flying out of the Chamber of Secrets leaving the horror that lived so long in there, now the horror was dead and gone.

But back on the statue, the glove was not in two pieces anymore, it was in one piece, then laughter echoed through the chamber, but the laughter would leave the chamber along with the claw and the evil.

THE END


End file.
